


Love's Lawbreakers

by gala_apples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Sex, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Marijuana, Mildly Dubious Consent, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders have never been known for following the rules. In general it’s when they disobey the rules completely that the best things happen. Remus gets to go to Hogwarts. Sirius becomes the first Black to ever be a Gryffindor. James teaches them how to be animagi. Peter scouts the castle well enough to make the Marauder’s Map.</p><p>Seventh year is just another example of rules well ignored. James breaks the rules of dating to experiment with another man. Sirius breaks the law to rescue James when he gets in over his head. Remus breaks the rules of love to allow himself to need two people at once. Peter breaks the rules of Hogwarts to not report illicit goings on.</p><p>But what else can they do? If they followed all the rules they wouldn’t be Gryffindors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Lawbreakers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for polybigbang. My artist is wateronthemoon, and her work can be found [here](http://waterofthemoon.livejournal.com/577118.html)

Believe it or not -and Remus certainly doesn't- Sirius actually cares about his grades. He knows his work ethic is a bit different from others, but another way of phrasing that is he knows what works for him. Charms is best written sitting near Evans, so he can pop off the occasional question and she'll automatically answer. Potions requires a few reads of the instructions so he can visualise the whole process before he starts. Transfigurations Sirius saves for when he’s high, it all makes more sense when he’s buzzed. Divinations is the only class that comes easily to him. 

It’s also the only class that Sirius takes alone. James and Peter and Remus don't believe in destiny. James and Peter are only neutral and slightly mocking about Divinations, but any time Sirius brings it up Remus has an active hatred for the idea, and any sort of higher power that thought it was a good idea for Fenrir to have attacked him. Sirius will never tell him, but at times he’s glad Remus is a werewolf. If it hadn't been for the boy's disappearance every month, he might not have been noticed by James and Sirius, too placid to their adventurous. The dynamic would have changed completely. Fate made Remus a werewolf so they could be the Marauders.

Sirius has just started to roll a joint, using his text as a flat surface, when the door bursts open. In a panic he banishes everything then swears when it’s just James. All the spells he tries can't get either back, though Sirius would settle for one or the other.

Unfortunately loss of textbook or not, he still has to write his Tranfigurations essay. Remus is angry with him and won't loan Sirius his textbook even though he's already finished his essay. Peter made a date to work together with Marlene and a quick rummage through Peter's trunk shows he’s taken the book with him. James, his last hope, has the curtains closed around his bed and has threatened to hex Sirius if he comes near. Sirius doesn't doubt he will. They've always been trigger happy and James has been in a strange mood for the last day.

At a loss, Sirius goes to the library. Pince glares at him for a solid minute before she answers his question about what section the text should be in. He holds his hands out in the universal gesture of innocence, but she doesn't seem convinced. Finally he has to make a deal to only read it inside the library, not check it out. Once he’s sitting down with the book spread in front of him all he wants to do is scowl. Not only is he not high, the library's copy doesn't have his notes scribbled in the margins. For good reason, Pince would probably murder the bloke that returned a written in book, but still. It’s so plain and _boring_.

But as always, something comes up to show him there is a plan, everything has a reason. Sitting the next table over is Spencer Turpin and his girlfriend of four years, Anna Selkirk. They're first in line for a house and three children and financial stability, everything normal and concrete that Sirius never wants. It's so Ravenclaw. Normally Sirius wouldn't pay the least amount of attention to them. But then Spencer says something that piques his interest.

"It's the end of the month. Who did you get?"

Anna smiles. It's a dirty smile, like the kind Sirius gives to Remus when he's bored in Transfigurations and wants to distract his boyfriend. "Oh, no one special. I had Octavius Macmillan a few times, he's nice and reliable. Better than you at eating me out, so why not go back to him?"

Sirius gapes from the next row over of stacks. It sounds like they have an open relationship. Sirius has heard of them, but never known someone practicing. It's enough to make Sirius see the two in a whole new light. Maybe he should try to befriend them. Not that he wants to swing with Remus- although it wouldn't be bad to try out- he just wants to listen to as many stories as he can.

"And you?"

Spencer grins. "I had a little more luck than you, I'm afraid. I got a Chaser."

Sirius starts to list the twelve Quidditch Chasers on the parchment in front of him. He's dying of curiosity to know who.

"He made me 'promise not to tell'." Spencer mocks, changing his voice for the last. Anna snickers, and Sirius' mind races. Spencer can't be saying what Sirius thinks he is.

"The question isn't am I going to tell, because I have to. Cheating is _wrong_." Anna snickers again, and Sirius’ mind finally does the math. A male Chaser with a steady girlfriend? There’s only one Quidditch player who fits those guidelines.

"The question is do I want to fuck him a few more times, or is there some way I can blackmail him? What can I get from him, and what do I want most?"

If they're talking about who Sirius knows they're talking about, he's not going to stand for it. They can't be allowed to just ruin someone's life so easily. James is a git for doing it, but that's not the important part. He can deal with James later. Right now he has to stop them before they go too far. He bursts from his chair and hustles around the large shelf between them.

"You can't go around doing that to people!" Anna and Spencer flinch automatically at the sudden noise, but quickly regain their composure.

"You can't get mad at me, just because your best mate didn't tell you he was a shirt lifter. Not that, from what I've heard, you'd mind." Spencer smirks, and Sirius wants to tell him he's by no means the first person to laugh at what he and Remus has, and he'll by no means be the last. But he can't afford to be distracted right now.

"You don't have the right to ruin his life!" Sirius hisses, smart enough to not mention James by name.

"And you're going to try to stop me? You really think you're the first one to be upset after someone gets in over their head? Sirius, you don't know a damn thing about-"

Summoning all his magical strength, he points his wand in Spencer's face.

***

Sirius bolts, running full speed through the halls as though Filch is after him, only it's not detention if he's caught, it's execution. Stopping in front of the Lady he shouts "Augurey. Augureyaugureyaugurey! For the love of all that's holy, augurey!"

"I heard you the first time, young man." She seems to find him undignified, but Sirius couldn't care less.

"Then sodding well open! Augurey!"

"You need to work on your manners," she informs him, but swings open. Sirius crawls through the portrait hole, but stops a few feet inside the common room. He doesn't know what to do next. He needs to talk to James. No, sod that. He needs to talk to Remus, to make Remus talk to James with him. Or even for him. Anything that doesn't involve direct confrontation and asking the hot headed teen about his sexual history, Sirius is on board with it.

He scans the common room, hoping against hope that in the fifteen minutes he's been gone, Remus has left the dorm. No such luck. Sirius trudges up the stairs and finds himself holding his breath as he opens the door. Both teens have the curtains around their bed closed, which helps Sirius a bit. James will know someone's come in, but if he talks in a low tone, he won't have to know it's him.

He slides through the slit in Remus', and sits on his calves. "We have to talk, it's urgent."

Remus doesn't even look up from his book. "I'm busy."

"It's _urgent_." Sirius insists.

"I'm _busy_." Remus responds in the same tone.

"I don't know why you're so pissy, but I don't have the time to deal with this right now. I am freaking the fuck out, and I need you to help me."

"Go away Sirius. You promised you'd only smoke on weekends, and what were you doing not twenty minutes ago? You can do what you want, but I'm certainly not going to help you with your essay."

"This is not about the essay. This is important! I just did something illegal."

"Technically, you didn't. Now, do I have to hex you, or are you going to get off my bed?"

Sirius turns to the nearest post of the bed. He slowly but repeatedly hits his forehead on it until a hand on his shoulder get him to stop. He turns back to Remus, expecting open ears and a willing to listen attitude. He's wrong. He's crosseyed looking at the wand Remus is pointing at him. "I am done with your histrionics. I'm reading, you're going to come down off your high, and we'll talk and be happy tomorrow."

"But I didn't even smoke it!" Sirius shouts. Remus jabs the wand even closer to his nose and Sirius gets off the bed. It's only a few feet to his bed beside Remus', but it seems like an eternity. By the time he's sinking into his magically softened mattress he's well aware that he's going to have to go this alone. Nothing can compare to the terror of thinking he's lost Remus forever, but being forced to have this conversation is nearly as bad. Sirius Black isn't Mr Tact, and James Potter is the most wand-happy wizard he's ever met. If he comes out of this with as little as a broken arm, he'll consider himself lucky.

Holding the fabric apart, Sirius slides past the curtain into James' bed. The man is lying with his eyes closed, under the blanket, but it's easy to tell James is awake. James snores when he sleeps and there's no sound from the man. Hesitant to start off on the wrong foot, but needing James to pay attention to him, Sirius reaches out and pokes James' thigh before sitting at the foot of the bed.

"What did I tell you about bothering me today, Pads?"

"I know. But I think I crossed a line." 

James sits up at the phrase, puts his glasses on and stares at Sirius. He's never said that, not even in the aftermath of Snivellus finding out about Remus. "What did you do?"

"I did it for the Marauders. For you."

" _What_ did you _do_?"

"I obliviated Spencer Turpin and Anna Selkirk. I had to, he told him, and he was going to blackmail you. I know it's illegal to obliviate other wizards, but I had to."

"Spencer told Selkirk? But he said-" James seems shocked, and Sirius wants to shake him for being so daft.

"What? That it was just between you two? He wouldn't tell Lily if you didn't tell Anna? Well guess what! She cheats too, they get off on telling each other about it. Merlin, James, how could you be so stupid?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? I just wanted to know, just once, what it was like, before I'm tied to Lily with a ring and a vow. I thought that I could trust Spencer, I thought he had just as much to lose as I did. Sirius, Pads, what was I supposed to do?"

"Why didn't you just ask me or Remus?" It seems so obvious that it almost doesn't need saying.

"I thought it would be awkward."

Sirius snorts. "And was Spencer better?"

James sighs, puts his glasses on the pillow beside him, and lays down again. Sirius doesn't push him, knowing that pushing at a moment like this could get his eyes turned into marbles for as long as it took him to make his way to Pomphrey.

"You mean, before I found out that ruining my life was a game to him? No."

Sirius thinks about it for a moment before surging up the bed. He carefully drops James' glasses off the side of the bed and puts his head down where they once were. He doesn't hear a crunching sound, but he wouldn't really care if he did, he's got much better things to think about. Although there's an unspoken guy-code about touching outside of wrestling, and another code about not scaring away straight friends by being overly campy, Sirius ignores them both. James is hurting, he's obviously been sick to his stomach for the last two days, and Sirius as a Marauder can't not try to fix him.

He slings his arm around James as he lies on his side, squeezes tight as James is under the blankets and probably can't feel a lighter hug. "Yeah, I never really liked that bloke. Probably horrid in bed, 'swhy Anna's out looking for other people to shag."

"Sirius?" the tone of James' voice is breaking Sirius apart, though he hammers down and keeps his own voice steady.

"Yeah, Prongs?"

"It was pretty bad." Sirius can't see the tears, but he can hear them. James chuckles through his upset and adds on "if I knew it was like that, I wouldn't have been curious in the first place."

"Curious?" Sirius never knows the right things to say, or do. Emotional support is not his forte, not a skill lauded by his parents. Still, he has to try, and he has the feeling that James needs to talk. Needs to drain out the experience like one would a boil.

"Well, how could I not be? Hearing you two going at it all the time, I'm sure Peter's as intrigued as I am. This year's been different, it's been you and Remus, and me and Lily and Peter and Merlin knows who. And it's horrible. I just wanted to understand what's caught you two on each other."

Sirius feels like a shit. Still, whomever would have thought the brave and brilliant James Potter could get lonely without his men by his side? "So you had a go with Spencer because you wanted to understand why me and Remus like each other?" It doesn't quite make sense, but...

"I know why you like each other. Same reasons I like you or him. We're the sodding Marauders, Sirius, we all like each other. I wanted to know why being friends wasn't good enough anymore, why you had to fuck him and leave me and Peter behind. And I must say, I really don't get it."

"That's because that bastard didn't care about you liking it, he cared about getting another conquest. I ought to pummel him." A year ago Sirius would have threatened to murder him. But that was before he actually nearly murdered someone, and he watches his words a bit closer now.

"Then, as soon as it happened, sitting in the middle of that classroom, I knew it was wrong. I knew I couldn't tell you, or Remus, or Peter."

"Prongs, no. You have to know that you can tell us anything. Am I reacting badly? Of course not, because it doesn't matter. Well, it matters, but it doesn't change you for me. And it won't for Remus or Peter either. You don't have to tell them anything. Me and you are the only people in the world that know what happened, and I don't even know, not really. It can be our secret. But I think you might find it easier to tell them too. Marauders stick together, no?"

"Sirius, can I just... can you..."

"What?"

"Can you just stay here, while I fall asleep? I haven't really slept the last few nights. I'll go back to being a man when I wake up, just, for now, could you-?"

"James Potter, you are a man whilst I hug you, and all the times I'm not. Don't be such a git." The words might be a bit harsh, but they're said with affection, and he knows James can hear it. They don't talk anymore, Sirius just hugs him as James falls asleep.

***

When Sirius finally attempts to get out of James’ grip it's after ten. Like always, James is sensitive to touch while sleeping and wakes up the instant Sirius moves. While useful getting the boy up for midnight pranks, it's a burden now. Sirius murmurs at James to go back to sleep, but he's wide awake. In the end, they end up going down to the kitchens, tickling the pear and getting Lofty to gather them a few pieces of chocolate cake.

By the time they get back to the dorm, both Remus and Peter are asleep. It makes sense, classes start at nine, everyone's usually up by seven thirty for breakfast and rushing to finish homework not done the night before. Sirius doesn't sleep much, on average five hours a night, but Remus and Peter both make up for him, aiming for nine hours or more. He smiles at James, who quickly brushes his teen before climbing under the covers, and gets into his own bed.

As soon as he closes his eyes, images assault him. It's the least favourite part of his day, the time between awake and asleep, and he blames Great Grandfather Arturus. The only Seer in the Black family’s ability has skipped two generations to be a pain in his arse. It's the only thing that makes Sirius think his family might be right about purity of blood. He’s never had a full Prophetic Vision, just flashes of things that may or may not be happening anywhere in the world sometime in the future, but it’s more than any muggleborn has.

It’s not like he can do anything with it though. Between rapidfire images of a hundred mundane things, he gets several of a girl and a boy kissing under an apple tree. By its repetition, it's clearly the important one of the night. His NEWT divination class would be gobsmacked if they knew they had a Seer in their midst, and would berate him to go forth and inform those he saw of his prophecy. It's why Sirius doesn't tell anyone that he can See a bit, because really, what is he supposed to do with an image like that? He doesn't know who either person is, what country never mind city they're in, if they're muggle or magical, and how far in the future he's seeing. For all intents and purposes it's completely useless.

Still, he's got nothing else to do until midnight, so he lies back with his eyes closed and lets the images wave over him. It's better when he's stoned, he feels all spiritual and one with the universe and all-knowledgeable. Sober, they just irritate him.

Sirius waits until 12.01 before getting up. He shakes Remus awake, a much heavier sleeper then James. "Wake up. It's tomorrow and we need to talk."

"I meant tomorrow at breakfast. Go away."

"Wake up!" Sirius says with a firmer voice, continuing to shake his boyfriend.

"You have no idea how close I am to cursing you."

"I don't _care_. I don't have time for this. We need to talk. _It's important_."

Remus sighs and sits up, gathering his blankets around him like a large fluffy robe. He doesn't open his eyes but he's awake, and that's good enough for Sirius.

"I need to know if you'd be okay with having a threesome with James."

"Sirius, if you say one more word tonight- And don't try to argue definitions, I am not Dumbledore and you are not trying to work your way out of a detention, it's still tonight until I've got my eyes open and am eating breakfast! If you say one more word tonight I will hex you until your ears bleed."

"I'm not just asking because I'm somehow bored with the best boyfriend in the world. This is serious, it's not a prank or an idle question. Would you ever consider it?"

"I've never really thought about it. I suppose, I guess. But he's straight and we're happy together and it's midnight and I don't understand why you're asking."

"Can I lay down? I'm cold without a blanket." Peter, the nearest to the window, always leaves it open a crack. Whilst it's okay for most of the year, in November the air inside the dorm is frigid. Remus rolls his eyes but he lays back down and lifts up a corner of the blanket.

"Remus, you're right. Our relationship as Remus and Sirius, the only queers at Hogwarts-" Remus interrupts with a snort "is great. But we're also Marauders, and Moony and Padfoot are only two parts of that. Prongs is really suffering, and he needs our help."

"By sleeping with him?" Sirius, who can read tone with the best of them, who hears six different meanings in a sentence depending on who it's spoken by, hears Remus as skeptical. Skeptical is good, it’s a far step ahead of sarcastic.

"He wanted to know why we had to do this. Be more than best mates. So he slept with Spencer Turpin."

"He cheated on Evans?" Remus seems stunned, but the cheating isn't the focus Sirius is trying to create.

"That's not the important bit."

"I bet _she_ would find it important."

"She isn't ever going to find out. Is she?" Sirius panics for a moment. The thought of having to obliviate Remus too just seems so wrong. But if he's going to rat out James, then he'll have to. It'll devastate James far more to have his life ruined then it would for Remus to not remember something.

"Well, no. I'm just saying." Remus ruffles the blanket around them to make a tighter cocoon against the chilly air. He looks adorable, and Sirius wants to give him a good snog, but he has to finish this conversation first. Remus has to know what's going on, what he's done.

"The important part is Spencer Turpin is a fucking cunt and he was going to blackmail him. So then I obliviated him, a deep one so he wouldn't remember being with James."

"Oh, Sirius."

"I know, it's illegal to tamper with people's brains. But I'm an unregistered animagus, I aid and abet in endangering the lives of others at least ten times a year, I smoke grass, and I'm never going to provide my parents a heir, the last of which isn't technically illegal but if I did, it would probably get my face back on the family tree and my name on the will, so it's a big deal. Obliviating some bastard trying to hurt James is the least of my legal problems."

Remus stays silent during Sirius' list of activities. When he finally speaks, he quietly asks what is true to form Marauders. "What did he say? When you told him Spencer was out to hurt him?"

"He cried. I didn't see it, but he cried. I don't think he's queer, he just wanted to know what queers do. And Spencer hurt him. If it wouldn't hurt _you_ , I want to show James it doesn't have to hurt. Just once before he goes and lives happily ever after with Evans."

"I dunno yet. Probably. Sirius, can you see where this can't be a split second decision?" Remus' voice sounds strained. Not nearly as bad as it was during their first conversations after the incident with Snape, but still it's got a quality to it that Sirius hates to hear. Sirius agrees and snuggles up to Remus. He loves how warm the man is, like Sirius’ own personal toaster.

***

As they do most nights, on Thursday Sirius waits until Peter and James fall asleep before crawling into Remus' bed. For likely the same reason that the boys can't go up the girl's tower, silencing spells don't work in the dorms. It seems the founders believed that students would be too embarrassed to masturbate, if they knew their roommates could hear them. It's proof that the founders were old and mad, because Sirius, James, and Peter have been wanking since first year, and Remus since second. No teenager gives a whit about privacy when they're hard- or wet, as the case may be, not that he knows much about the orgasm habits of women.

Still, it's only considerate to keep his and Remus' sex life away from Peter and James. Especially considering what he's learned recently. So he waits with his curtains closed, reading by a softly cast lumos. When he hears the telltale snores, Peter's loud and raucous, James stuttery and snuffled, he knows it's safe to crawl in beside Remus.

There's no point in wearing pajamas on the nights he's going to sleep beside Remus, the man is an inferno. Half the time Sirius doesn't even keep the blanket on, as long as he's resting his head on Remus' chest. As he strides the few feet between their beds he keeps his hand on his cock. He doesn't need to stroke himself to get hard, he's seventeen and the idea that he'll soon be having sex with Remus is enough.

When Sirius pulls the blankets to the bottom of the bed, Remus fondly calls him a bitch. Sirius doesn't mind, he'd swear if anyone took his blankets from his warm body. That being said, they can't have the blankets in the way if they're going to fuck, so Sirius doesn't put them back.

He slowly crawls up the bed, running his left hand up Remus' foot, calf, thigh, groin, ribs until he's close enough to kiss him. He's never performed scientific experiments to test his theory, but Sirius believes Remus tastes like different things at different times of day. They don't snog enough during the day, at least in Sirius' opinion, only a few at the end of a class or during lunch. They get glares from some of the more stupid students, but Sirius really doesn't give a damn. After all the years of striving to have the perfect Black image, he decided five months ago he was done. Now, and for forever more, he's going to do what makes him happy, not what impresses others.

When they kiss in the evening, in the common room or the library but most often in the seventh year dorm, Remus always tastes different. Sometimes he has Droobles in his mouth when Sirius is overcome by the need to snog him, he tastes sweet and the gum stretches over Sirius' own tongue when he rubs it on Remus'. Sometimes he still tastes like dinner, buttery mashed potatoes or yorkshire pudding. most of the time he tastes like chocolate, different flavours and additives like caramel or nuts making it different each time. But when they snog at night Remus always tastes like toothpaste. Tonight is no different. Sirius loves how the man exhales mint, could just hover near his face and breathe in all night. But Remus probably wouldn't be up for it, and who's ever heard breathing classified as a kink anyway?

He lies chest to chest with his lover, slowly rocking his body against Remus. The man is already groaning, surprisingly the loudest person Sirius' ever heard. Sirius can feel Remus’ cock on his thigh, and he wants it in his mouth, but figures it's only polite to poll for opinions first. He whispers against Remus' throat "What do you want to do?"

"I want Moony and Padfoot to go help Prongs." It's not any answer Sirius is expecting, and he doesn't respond for a second. Apparently long enough to worry Remus. "That is, if it's okay with you."

"It's more then fine. Just remember, I love _you_."

"We both love him, or we wouldn't be doing this," Remus replies before standing. Sirius has seen Remus nude loads of times, but it's different when he's hard. Remus standing beside his bed with an erection makes Sirius want to drop to his knees and help Remus get rid of it. Sirius gives his head a small shake and holds hands with his man as they cross the room.

By the light of a quickly cast lumos they easily find the seam of the fabric and pull James' curtain open. Sirius puts his wand down on the pillow that James' glasses rest on, and it lights up the bed. Every time Sirius wakes James up for a prank he's sleeping on the left side of the bed. It's odd; Peter sprawls, and when Remus and Sirius aren't sleeping together Sirius sprawls, and while Remus curls into a little ball of warm blankets, he doesn't stay in the same place night to night. Big comfortable beds are meant for sprawling in. Be that as it may, Sirius expects to find him on the left side, and he's not wrong. As Remus closes the curtains to provide a bit of privacy from Peter, Sirius leans across the bed and places a hand on James' shoulder.

"What?" James gasps as he jolts up, grabbing his glasses from the pillow beside him. "Are we doing a prank? Is everybody okay?"

"Everybody's fine. It's just, we were wondering-" Sirius stops, not sure how to bridge the gap of Remus being okay with doing it, and actually inviting James.

"You're all naked?" James murmurs.

"Yes. We were starting to have a go, and we thought you might like to join." Remus smiles, though James probably can't see it as it's dark enough that Sirius hardly can, and he's inches away.

"You bastard, you told him?" James sounds embarrassed, he’s probably blushing like a demon. But Sirius can hear beyond that. James has a hint of intrigue in his tone. It's enough to give Sirius permission to stretch out on the bed beside him, arms crossed behind his head, the perfect image of casual.

Remus rolls his eyes but joins Sirius. The double bed is too small for three people to lay comfortably side by side, so Remus crawls on top of Sirius, who can't stop the moan that pours from his mouth. Remus' cock is lined up with his, and it feels fantastic.

"Look, you don't have to if you don't want. We're not trying to make things worse. Just, we're going to have a go, and if you see some place you'd like to join in, feel free." Sirius thinks he sounds perfectly reasonable, but Remus shakes his head at him before tilting his head for a searing kiss. His mouth still tastes of mint, and while it's lovely, Sirius wishes he would taste like come. But that's not what they have to do right now. Right now his aim is to look as enticing as possible, so that James decides he wants to join.

Being a Black means being taught that vanity is good. It's conceited but true that he looks good with Remus, their lanky frames matching well. Sirius keeps rolling his pelvis up as Remus surges on top of him, Remus' hair shaggy enough that it tickles over Sirius' face. He glances to the side without making it seem like he's checking for James' reaction. James is watching them, seemingly transfixed. Sirius tries to moan at the right pitch, loud enough to interest James while quiet enough so Peter stays asleep.

After while Sirius begins to get concerned. He loves James, but the chaser is a very stubborn man. He's beginning to think that his cock won't hold out, that rutting against Remus will rev his body up before James' will gets worn down. He bites the inside of his cheek to focus on pain instead of the growing feeling of bliss inside his groin.

Finally though, James cracks. "Is that all you do?"

Sirius wants to laugh but knows it would be the worst possible thing to do. "Not by far, James. But things don't always have to go straight to sex. Sometimes you just want to feel someone's body against yours, right?"

"You're not even touching his cock though."

If it was normal James, Sirius would make a sarcastic comment about how James has very astute observations. But James isn't normal in this situation, he's vulnerable. It would be bad enough in the first place, but that Ravenclaw bastard fucked with his head and now James doesn't know what things are like at all.

As he's trying to figure out a kind comment that still sounds enough like himself that James won't question it, Remus comes to the rescue. "You could, if you want."

Remus rolls off the top of him, and Sirius scoots to the very edge of the bed. His right leg dangles off uncomfortably, but if this is going to happen then it's completely worth it. Remus lies flat on his back and Sirius watches with cool detachment as James approaches Remus like he's a Hippogriff; safe if he isn't startled.

When James' index finger strokes the head of Remus' cock, gathering the liquid pearl something in Sirius' stomach unfurls. And then James does something that startles them both, for all that they had wanted it to happen. James wriggles down the bed until he's nearer Remus's torso, then engulfs Remus' head in his mouth. Sirius just about faints from all the blood in his body rushing from all unneeded extremities to pool in his groin.

"James, you don't have to-" Remus stops as Sirius automatically throws his arm out and smacks his boyfriend. "James, don't feel like you have to." Remus presses on, giving Sirius a glare.

James lifts his head, lips already pinker. "The fact that you're telling me I don't have to is enough to make me want to. Spencer was far more insistent."

For just a moment Padfoot swims to the top of his psyche and he lets out a growl. Remus glares at him in the dim light and Sirius takes a breath to calm himself. Then Sirius tangles his fingers through James' hair and watches intently as his head bobs up and down on Remus. Remus is biting heavily on his fist, he's already making squealing noises. Sirius loves how noisy Remus can get, and sincerely looks forward to the day they can get a flat together and make all the noise they want without having to worry about waking anybody up.

Finally Sirius has had enough, he tugs lightly at the black strands until James pulls up. "Wot?" he asks thickly, voice hoarse.

"I want to blow you." Sirius grins. 

James looks taken aback. For a moment he only stares at Sirius, before falling back onto the left side. He flashes his grin at Remus who smiles back before crossing to the other side of the bed. James' cock is smaller than Remus' or his own, but it doesn't stop Sirius from wanting it. He does his best to take the whole thing in his mouth in one go, a skill he's been working on with Remus since April of last year, and James' eyes roll to the back of his head. Only once he's got a steady rhythm does he start running his hands along James' hips, slowly working them underneath until he's kneading his arse.

When one of his fingers runs down James' arsecrack, the man flinches away, shoving himself further into Sirius' mouth in the process. Sirius pulls off as he begins to cough, tears streaming down his face.

"Sorry! I just..." James sighs and rolls his eyes like it's nothing, but Sirius can see the emotion, "the last time someone went there, things weren't very pleasant."

Sirius growls again. Thankfully Remus remains levelheaded enough to take over. "That's what this is about, trying to make it pleasant. Better than, we want it to be fucking awesome. Pardon the pun. So while you don't have to do anything, if you even have the slightest interest you should let us help you. We're not Turpin, we're just Sirry and Remy."

It's a nickname that only gets used when James is drunk enough to walk into walls, but it seems to work. James smiles a bit and asks "Should I put my legs up?"

"How about you just snog me?" Remus suggests. James shrugs a bit before clamoring to straddle on top of the werewolf. As James starts to get more into the kiss, scratching his nails lightly down Remus' side, it occurs to Sirius he's a fucking moron. As quickly and quietly as he can, he sprints to his trunk and pulls out a bottle of lubrication. By the time he gets back, James is rocking back and forth on Remus, rutting like Remus and Sirius had been earlier.

"On your knees, there's a lad," Sirius says, patting James' rump as he raises himself to his hands and knees. By the thin light of lumos, Sirius is able to open the bottle and pour out a bit of the odd smelling liquid. He dips his fingers between James' cheeks. James jolts forward again but Remus soothes him with a kiss and a hand on the back. The first finger goes in easily enough, though he can tell by the hand on James' back that James isn't very happy. He drives it in and out of James a few times before adding a second finger. James clenches down around him and Sirius waits, rubbing James' side with a wet with lube hand, smearing the liquid down his side.

Finally James' muscles let go of them, and Sirius begins a scissoring motion. While he doesn't know exactly what happened with Turpin- and he wants to snarl every time he thinks of the name- the looser James is when Sirius enters him, the better.

At three fingers Sirius finally finds James' prostate, but it seems to only make things worse. He starts murmuring "no no no no no" and while Sirius' first instinct is to press on and make James face it, he can't do it. He can't possibly have sex with someone while they're saying no. He pulls all his fingers out and sits at the edge of the bed. James sits beside Remus, knees pulled to his chest, and Remus is stuck lying out with his head beside the glare of the wand.

"Was this a mistake?" Sirius asks in a low voice.

"No. It's just, he shoved his fingers in and he laughed when I cried out, and then he laughed again when he found whatever it was that you found and I liked it. He told me he knew he was right to be rough, that Quidditch players always liked it hard and rough, and then he started to fuck me." James doesn't look up as he says it, Sirius knows Remus is trying to catch his gaze but he can't look anywhere but at James' kneecaps.

"I'm going to fucking kill him. I'm going to use Crucio, and then I'm going to use Avada." It surprises him how calm his voice is. He doesn’t feel calm.

"Having you in jail isn't going to fix anything. I can't keep a werewolf in check by myself. How is it fair to Remus to have you in Azkaban?" James points out. Sirius thinks he's being entirely too reasonable.

"Fine. No torture, no murder. But if he ever so much as looks at you, I can't be held responsible if I beat the shit out of him. No getting angry, Remus."

"Considering I'll be joining you, there shouldn't be an issue," Remus replies.

"James, do you want to fuck one of us? Might be easier, wouldn't remind you of anything."

James shakes his head. "No, that's not going to work. I want to rewrite the experience, which means I have to have it. I'm sorry to be such a bitch about it."

"Shove it. This has nothing to do with you and everything to do with him. But I'm not going to start on it." Sirius crawls forward on the bed towards James, as Remus rolls to his side and sits halfway up. For several long minutes Sirius does his best to kiss James into another plane of existence, while Remus licks and nips at his neck. Sirius wants to warn Remus against leaving hickeys for Lily to find, but knows that bringing her name up is just about the last thing James needs. The snogging has the added benefit of getting them all hard again, as the stress of talking about Turpin had leeched away their arousal.

Eventually they resume their places, James over Remus with Sirius behind him. "You ready to try again?"

"Ready as I can be."

Sirius responds by stroking his hands up and down James' back. He presses dry kisses down James' spine as he gets the lube onto his hands, continues as he glides a finger inside the man. He crooks a finger, sense memory telling him where James reacts. James jumps and Remus begins to whisper a mantra of 'it's okay to like it'. It saddens Sirius that Remus has to say it, but he's not going to stop. This is what James needs, and they're not going to stop.

After a significant time of preparation, Sirius pulls out his fingers and lines himself up against James. As he starts to push forward, James closes and he can't get in. It's not that James is too tight, he's just scared and clenching down. "James, please. I'm not Turpin, Remus is not Turpin. We are Moony and Padfoot and we love you, and please, just let go."

And James does. Whether it's Sirius' hands on his hips, or Remus' hands on his back or something clicking in his own head, James takes a deep breath and is able to relax his body. Sirius pushes in in one movement, then stays as still as a pillar while James quivers around him.

"Thank you. We love you Prongs, Prongs, you're ours, thank you for this, for trusting us," Sirius and Remus' words combine as they both do their best to remind James that he's safe. Sirius is frozen, there's never been anything more important in his life than not moving until James is ready. Even when James nudges himself backwards, Sirius keeps his thrusts slow and steady. Remus leans up, making sure to kiss James whilst keeping his hands rubbing on his back. It would almost be making love, if they were all dating.

Soon the tide turns. Sirius can feel it the instant James begins to truly enjoy it. His mouth breaks free of Remus' to let out a groan. Sirius winces at the sound, but Peter doesn’t sit up demanding to know what’s going on, so they’re in the clear. James thrusts back onto Sirius instead of letting Sirius control the motion. Remus' hands disappear from James' back and although Sirius can't see he'd bet galleons that Remus is wanking both himself and James.

Remus starts to wail. Sirius isn’t surprised by his boyfriend’s noise, but it’s not good in a dorm. "Fuck, fuck shit, James can you snog him? Otherwise he's going to wake up Peter." 

James lurches forward on the bed to cover Remus' mouth with his own. It's perfect timing on James' part. Moments after they begin to snog the werewolf comes, wails loud even through the flesh and blood muffling system. 

Sirius knows Remus goes limbless after orgasm. It’s almost adorable how much he resembles a ragdoll post coitus. Sirius moves his hand down James’ ribcage, ready to switch out the task of wanking James but Remus manages to keep his hand on James working. It’s hard to say if it’s Remus' tight moving grip or Sirius' hard thrusts that is James’ undoing, but only a few minutes later James keens into Remus' mouth and collapses onto him, spraying his come between their bodies. Sirius stays inside him only for as long as it takes him to come, moments after, then pulls out and rolls to the side. He flops down beside Remus and once his fingers find James', holds his hand.

"I. Thanks." James mutters into Remus’ collarbone.

"You should have just asked us first. And you know beyond a shadow of a doubt that Lily will never know. We love you, Prongs." Sirius says.

"You guys should go back to your beds. We all need to sleep a bit before classes start this morning." James sounds exhausted, but he's not getting off his sacked out position on Remus. Sirius stands, whispers Nox and then uses a quick cleaning charm to get the semen off of everything. He pulls back the corner of the blanket on the left side until it's right to Remus' side.

"Push him over, will you?" Sirius asks Remus, who complies. James' murmured response is intelligible. By the time Sirius has pulled the blanket back over him, he's asleep.

Sirius doesn't want to talk about anything. He's generally sleepy after an orgasm, and he's exhausted from all the emotion that this round of sex held. He kisses Remus lightly on the cheek before going to his bed. He closes his eyes and only a few minutes worth of images assault him before the sleep overpowers them and he's out.

***

Sirius can't contemplate life while he's drifting to sleep like everybody else. Lucky him, that time is occupied by useless images. Instead he chooses to utilize the down time between ingredients during Potions. It's the most popular NEWT class, everyone feels the need to master the ability to make things they'll need. The only Gryffindor not taking it is Peter, because to call him abysmal is overgenerous.

He slices the vanilla bean in half, then throw both bits in ten seconds apart. After that he's got five minutes to think until he needs to start stirring counter clockwise.

It's strange to think that for once he’s done something crazy without repercussions. It’s been over a week. Eight nights ago three quarters of the Marauders had sex and nothing bad has happened. For all the noises they were making and the conversation they had, Peter hadn't woken up. He hadn't mentioned hearing anything, not even having an odd dream. Not to mention James seems happier now. He and Lily are working on their potion together, Slughorn practically drooling over them. Not that Sirius is jealous. Sod the Slug Club, Sirius would rather spend his nights getting tanked with Remus. Lily's touching James' back as she leans to get her vanilla. They're a step behind but Slughorn isn't saying anything about it.

Sirius shakes his head, trying to bring himself back to attention. He has to stir the cauldron. Except Remus is already doing it.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem."

As evidenced by the hand Remus leaves on his arm for a second longer than a normal mate would, Sirius-n-Remus are good too. While Sirius had originally brainstormed the threespme, Remus had proven he'd wanted it just as much by bringing it up that night. Neither of them resent the suggestion. There are no bitter feelings about it at all. They still love each other as passionately as they did a week ago.

The problem is with Sirius himself. There's no question that he needs Remus and never wants to leave him. But occasionally -only forty times a day, probably- he finds himself thinking about what it was like with James. Every time Sirius looks at Prongs, for a split second he remembers how good it had been after James had gotten over his fear. Every time Sirius remembers, he does his best to forget. Remus won't want it to happen again, James won't want it to happen again. There will always be a little bit of him that remembers, but it's in his best interest to forget the experience as best he can. Craving it will only make things awkward with James. And might ruin things with Remus, if he guesses.

After Sirius tears the cabbage leaves, burns them, and drops in the ashes, the instructions request three minutes of continuous stirring. Sirius offers, but Remus has it under control. It's a good thing too, half the time it asks for continuous stirring Sirius drifts off and loses track of time. Probably why Remus won't let him stir, now that he thinks about it.

Sirius looks up as he hears the huffing of Lily Evans. Over the last seven years in the common room he’s grown to sit up straight and act alert as soon as he hears it. It usually means James is about to be the victim of a nasty charm. This time she does nothing, but James does. He flips her the bird and leaves their shared table. Under the shocked eye of the Professor James walks two tables down to stand beside Sirius and Remus. They've got the table nearest the back, all the better for Slughorn to not pay attention to them. Though he is staring now.

"What's wrong?" Remus offers, hand steady on the spoon.

"I just broke up with her.”

“What, right now?” Remus asks.

“We've been going at it the last week. Stupid bint."

"What happened?" Sirius asks. The time stamp of a week concerns him. It means they've been arguing since right after their night together.

James huffs. He begins to whisper, furious but not wanting other students to listen in on him. "She wouldn't stick a finger in my arse. When I asked she called me queer. I asked her how she would feel if I refused to touch her clit, seeing as the clit and the prostate are supposed to be pleasure zones."

Sirius does his best not to smirk. James has been doing research, otherwise he'd have no idea the gland Sirius had been fucking into was called.

"And she said fine! Said all she needed was intercourse, like normal heterosexuals. And now we just snarl at each other when we have sex. I actually have to work at coming and she never does come. It's _horrible_. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing. I don’t even know if I’m going to stay broken up with her. It’s crazy. She’s crazy."

"She is though. All birds are, why do you think I went for blokes?" Sirius smiles and glances at Remus, with his free hand Remus reaches out and gives Sirius' back a quick rub.

"Because you love Remus, you great moron. If only it was that easy. I love her, I do. I just wish she was better in bed. Like," Sirius knows it's coming and though he doesn't glance at Remus he knows his boyfriend knows it's coming, "you two were."

Before Sirius or Remus can respond, Slughorn marches down the aisle. "James, get back to your partner. Remus, you should be stirring a bit faster otherwise it's not going to gel like it should."

In defeat, James returns to his table. Sirius itches to talk to Remus, but Slughorn stays beside them until the end of class. As the fat man gives them more advice than they can possibly remember Sirius can see Remus beginning to get irritated. He doesn't like being pestered whilst he's in the middle of working on something. At last the class is over, and James rushes back over to them.

"Before we start, or come anywhere near this conversation, we should go back to the dorm. Peter's got History, so we've got an hour." Sirius doesn't look at either of his mates, just begins the trek back to Gryffindor. He knows without looking that they'll follow him.

Once in the seventh year dorm, they all sit on their own bed. Sirius and Remus are cross legged at the edge of theirs, while James pulls his knees to his chest. Sirius is sure it's not a calculated move. James can be manipulative, but Sirius can read people and this isn't James manipulating them. It's just James sitting, probably not even aware his body language denotes him as vulnerable.

Remus, on the other hand, is still carrying irritation from Potions. "Look. It was supposed to be a one off. Didn't we all agree to that?"

It's probably more for Sirius that he's saying it. Sirius is the one who promised it would only be the once, to make Prongs feel better. As far as James goes, it was implied.

"I know, but it's the most fun sex I've ever had. I don’t think I ever really liked sex with Lily. I mean we both came, last week notwithstanding, but it felt like something that had to be done. Like homework, or Quidditch drills. With you guys it was fun. Well, except for the part where I freaked out, but I'm over that now."

"Good. That's why we did it, to make you more comfortable." Remus seems torn, pleased at accomplishing the goal they set out with, but annoyed that James is bringing it up again.

"Come on Remus. Didn't you have fun? I remember you tasted like mint when you ran your tongue on my lips." Sirius sees James playing it well. He somehow knows Remus is the one he's going to have to convince, even though Sirius hasn't said a thing about being willing. Maybe he hasn't been as stealthy as he's thought during all the times he's daydreamed of a second go.

Remus abruptly stands, and Sirius fears his boyfriend is going to walk out of the dorm. His thought of no repercussions was declared too soon, Sirius is going to have to decide between following Remus and staying with James. Best friend or lover who's also a best friend. It's an impossible choice, and his stomach churns.

"You... are a bastard!" Remus shouts and stalks towards James. Remus is going to beat the shit out of him, and James can't fight back because if Remus bleeds then they might all become werewolves. Sirius pulls his wand, but he's not sure if he can hex Remus, even if Remus is hitting James.

But Remus doesn't punch James. Instead he captures James' face in his hands and pulls up so James is looking properly at him. With Sirius watching intently, Remus snogs him, holding him in place. Remus pulls back a bit, and his voice is still full of irritation. "Of course it was fun, you moron. That's not the point. The point is, I don't want to be throwing away the best relationship of my life, because my straight friend wants in on it. Because my straight friend is too sodding hot to say no to."

Sirius feels like he's apparated to Remus' side, inability to do so at Hogwarts not withstanding. "You're not going to throw away me," he says, wrapping his arms around his waist while Remus' hands are still gripping James' face. "you're just going to on occasion add a him."

Sirius drags Remus back and snogs him thoroughly, tongue wet and licking the length of Remus' lips as a tease before slipping into his mouth. When he's satisfied Remus is drained of his frustration, at least slightly, he begins to talk again. "Because I bet James isn't willing to give up on Evans yet, are you? You want her, but you want us too?"

"It didn't sound as selfish when it was in my head!" James cries out.

"It's okay, actually. Because I want Remus, and I want you. And judging from the last outburst, Remus is pissed because he wants you. Frankly, we're just a great big cesspool of wanting, and I think, as Gryffindors, we owe it to ourselves to be brave and _do_ instead of just _want_."

Sirius lets go of Remus and retreats to his bed, stripping as he walks. By the time he's crossed the room he's nude, and already hard at the idea of having a second time with Remus and James. Remus and James have the same expression on their face as they look at him, regardless of their body language; Remus' arms crossed and James curled into himself on his bed. They both look like they want him, and that's exactly how Sirius wants them to look.

"As long as you actually talk to Lily. I’m not doing this if she doesn't know," Remus breaks first, before joining Sirius on his bed. James scrambles off his to join them both, and not for the first time Sirius finds himself wishing for larger mattresses.

He also finds himself wishing for more hands. He's only got two, and both are threaded through James' hair as the man sucks at the head of his cock. Remus is lying beside him, watching, and Sirius wants to hold his hand romantically, or wank him off sexily, but his hands need to be clutching James. When James startles him by dipping his tongue into the slit and trying to gather the fluid beginning to drip, Sirius is all of a sudden glad he's not got Remus' prick in hand. The move makes him instinctively clench his hands, and if Remus was within that grip, there would have been a trip to Pomphrey’s, not an orgasm, in his future.

James pulls his head up and Sirius' fingers stay entwined. "Move off, you ponce," James mutters, scalp probably hurting. Sirius lets go and starts to wank as James pushes Remus' robe up and his pants down. James' straight boy mouth stretched wide with Remus' completely queer cock is a sight that makes Sirius jerk himself furiously.

When James pulls his mouth off Remus, Remus' body jerks in attempt to get back into James. James is panting, chin wet, and Sirius, snickering murmurs to Remus "can we keep him, huh huh can we please huh?"

"James, do you want to fuck me?" Remus replies. Besides being a brilliant idea, it's designed to drive Sirius mad. The best time he and Remus ever had together was wanking while watching a pensive of one of their prior encounters. Sirius only feels slightly better when the question seems to get at James too.

"Oh, gods. Can I?" Remus nods and James attempts to crawl up his body. He holds himself like he's trying to do a pushup, but his hands sink three inches into the mattress.

"It's like trying to fuck on a giant marshmallow," James exclaims, momentarily distracted from Remus.

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?" Sirius is a sucker for a soft mattress, every month renewing the Cushioning charm on his bed.

"Erm, no, it's like trying to fuck on a marshmallow."

"Ignore it. Or we can leave Sirius on his lovely soft bed whilst we go back to yours?" Remus suggests.

"Over my dead body!" Sirius shouts. He digs his hand under the mound of pillows for the bottle of lubricant and hands it to James. "Make him scream," he directs. It sounds like an order, but it’s really the easiest thing in the world, easier than getting a house elf to apologise. Remus screams when someone touches his nipple, nevermind gets fingered.

James lasts a few seconds balancing all his weight on one hand before he adjusts again. This time he moves to the end of the bed, sitting between Remus’ bent legs. It’s a good choice, Sirius thinks. James is going to get a really great view from that position.

James slides his first finger into Remus confidently, like he’s not doing this for the first time. Remus starts to babble almost immediately, for once not sucking on his fist to try to mute the noises he always makes. Sirius wants to kiss his filthy mouthed boyfriend, but he doesn't want to stop the sounds. He so rarely gets to hear Remus, in the past always having to keep it hidden from Peter and James. Idly Sirius thanks Peter's mum for demanding he take a History of Magic NEWT, because without her, Remus wouldn't be whining the way he is.

Sirius can’t let James have all the fun for any longer. He’s an impatient man, and James will hardly _mind_ As quick as he can Sirius scoots down the bed until he’s sitting in the same direction as James, only on the outside of Remus’ left leg. Leaning to the side a little Sirius pushes his finger in alongside James’. 

The feel of James’ knuckle pressing against his is just as much a turn on as the moan Remus lets out thanks to an unexpected second finger. Maybe one day if they stretch Remus out for ages, both his and James’ cocks can go in at the same time. It’s the sexiest idea that’s ever come into his head. Sirius doesn’t really know what to do with it, besides twist to the side and kiss James. James kisses differently. Softer. That’s sexy too. Between James and Remus Sirius never wants to stop what he’s doing.

***

For maybe the first time in their seven years of friendship -or at least in the first five times- Sirius doesn’t know what to expect from James. He kind of thought James would talk to Lily straight after they finished having sex. Dive in, Gryffindor style. But he hadn’t. After curling up against Remus’ back for a while he’d gotten up to have a bath in the special prefect’s bathroom. All scents and bubbles and deep water with a side of pervy mermaid. When he came back all he did was a bit of homework, and plotting of a prank with Peter and Remus.

Without that immediacy Sirius isn't sure what’s going to happen. Maybe James has changed his mind. Sometimes things get said in the heat of desire that don’t work afterwards. Sirius can’t imagine blame James if in the cold light of day he thinks it’s crazy. Hell, Sirius thinks it’s crazy. He just happens to _like_ crazy. Or maybe he’s waiting for a special date. It would be sort of poetic if James requested a dual relationship on their anniversary.

The more he thinks about it, the more Sirius thinks it’s the second. They’re all Gryffindor ideal; Remus courageous, James daring, Peter chivalrous, himself stubborn. But James the most of them doesn’t let perceived insanity get in the way. James has to be waiting for something specific. Just because Sirius doesn’t know what it is, doesn’t make it untrue.

It’s been two weeks since their last threesome when James approaches them in a way that’s not just Prongs wanting to hang out with Moony and Padfoot. Two weeks of having sex with remus and both of them dirty talking about what they might do to James. Two weeks of touching James just a little oftener than necessary, lucky to be in the second most affectionate house so no one thinks anything of it. Two weeks of imagining getting a place with Remus and James and Lily after graduation, instead of just Remus, so everything is convenient and everyone is happy.

Two weeks, and then James walks over and Sirius can tell in the way he can read James and Remus and Peter all, that this is something. This isn’t going to be a chat, or a discussion or a bicker, but a Talk.

“She said no.”

“She said what?”

“She said no.”

Sirius stares at James. They didn’t plan for no. Sirius didn’t prepare himself for a no. He thought it was only a matter of time, of waiting for James to start the conversation, not if it was going to happen at all. But it has to happen. Right? Given the choice between love and lust, any healthy teenager goes with what gets them off, right?

“What did she say?” Remus asks. He means what part of the deal didn’t she like, and what can they do to make her sign on the dotted line? Sirius can easily read it in his tone. It’s what he would be asking, if Remus wasn’t stepping in the line of fire for him. As it is, all he’s doing is staring at James’ tie.

“She said that if what I said was true, that it wasn’t fair. Having two different relationships like that could never be even. You’d always be comparing one to the other. The love versus the lust. Then she said she didn’t believe me anyway, that I loved the idea of marriage, and I might even love her, but it’s not just lust for you two, that it’s love too, which makes it really uneven and unfair. So that I might as well just do you both, because she’s not interested in being on the rubbish end of the scale.”

“And?”

James scowls. Sirius can hear it in his tone, even if he’s not looking up at his face. “What do you mean, and? I’m here, aren’t I?”

“So you agree?”

He crosses his arms, covering the vast majority of his tie. It leaves Sirius staring at the little hairs on James’ arms, still not quite ready to make eye contact.

“I mean, I don’t agree with all of it. I do think it could work, me and her and me and you two. But she’s got just as much of the decision as I do, and she doesn’t want me if I need more. And maybe she’s right, about the love thing. Reckon we’ve spent enough time to grow on each other like that, right?”

Sirius cannot help what he does next. He twists and practically pounces on James. He’s not much of a lightweight, but the sudden body on top of him is enough to bear James down to the bed. Sirius bites the side of his neck, then laughs into it. “You call all the stuff we’ve done in the last seven years growing on each other? You ponce, we were already practically dating.” Shit, that’s what started this all. James wanting to know what Sirius and Remus had that was so different from the rest of their interactions that they had to shag.

“Are we going to tell anyone?”

“Well we have to tell Peter.” Remus replies.

“Do we?”

“I think he’ll notice when all three of us start making out.” 

Of course that’s what Remus would think of first. Sirius smiles at his always practical boyfriend, then grins hugely when the concept of only having one practical boyfriend because the other is full of mad plans really hits. He’s got two now. Two.

“What if he thinks it’s a Marauder thing?”

“I highly doubt it. And even if he pretended to be interested or pretended to feel left out, the first time he felt a hard prick he’d flee.”

“You think we should tell Lily? That you did pick us?”

“Well it’s not only my choice, is it? If she gets hex happy it affects you two too.”

Sirius shrugs. “I haven’t had a good wizarding duel in ages. I bet Snivellus would be her second. That was always her main problem with you, right? That you were mean to him?”

“Yeah. Thank the gods that’s over. Don’t have to worry about impressing anyone anymore.”

Sirius laughs. “That mean you’re not going to try to impress us?”

“I turned queer for you, what more do you want?”

“Don’t be a prat,” Remus replies from the top of the bed. “If you were straight you wouldn’t have cheated, what, twice? Oh, and by the way, you ever cheat on me and Sirius and I’ll tell your dad you’re an unregistered animagi.”

“He’d have my guts for suspenders!”

Sirius doesn’t disagree. Mr Potter is a fierce bloke, far more intense than the various Blacks aim to be. He believes in the law more than anything.

“I bet after six years your mum thinks you’re going to marry Lily.”

“I can marry you both.” He says it jokingly, but there’s a hint of seriousness in it. James is a man that commits, everyone knew that from first year on.

Sirius snorts. “You better be paying for it, because being with blokes isn’t going to get me back on the family tree. Not that I care.”

“You don’t need their money. We’ll get a house together and all be Aurors. It’ll be brilliant.”

Sirius isn’t sure how well they’d work in the most rule following career there is. Not to mention they probably wouldn’t want a werewolf or a dirty Black. But the rest of it sounds like something he can hope for.


End file.
